predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
New Battles, Old Memories
Gold Star |number = 64 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Traitor of Team Snagem |next = The Stone Cold Gym Leader}}The four Pokedex Holders stared at Wes, deeply surprised and kind of confused at why he want to become someone with so much responsibility. Kusa walked over to Wes and said, "Well... Wes, it's really not that easy. You have to prove yourselves to us." "I know how hard it is, Kusa." Wes said, taking out two of his Poke Balls. Machine noticed what Wes was doing and smirked saying, "So... you really think you can win your way into the Pokedex Holders?" "Of course," Wes said, pressing the button on the front, making his Poke Ball's grow. "With these two Pokemon, I can win any battle." Artie noticed that his two Pokemon were in different Poke Ball's. The left he had was a Great Ball and the right one was an Ultra Ball. He then raised any eyebrow as he asked, "Wes... Why do you have two Poke Ball's in your hand?" "What do you mean?" Wes asked, a bit confused at the question. "I mean... Normally, in Johto and Kanto we have Single Battles. We've never seen someone challenge us with two Pokemon by their side. Why are you using two at the same time?" Artie asked, bringing his point out into the open. "Ah." Wes said as he nodded to Artie. "Now, I see what you're saying. And there's nothing wrong with your question, Artie. It would make sense that people from outside of Orre would ask this question." "Outside of Orre?" Rich asked. "What do you mean? Do they do something different within Orre?" "Yes, in fact, Rich," Wes said as the four Pokedex Holders noticed that he knew all of their names without even introducing themselves. "We do something that many other regions don't usually do. In fact, I think most other regions are JUST recently starting this policy while... we've been doing this for as long as I can remember. These battles that we are about to commence in shall be conducted in every other match you come into so... you might as well learn about it now." Every other battle? ''Machine thought as Wes continued to speak. "This type of battling is known as double battles." Wes stated, beginning to explain what this new type of battle was. "In a double battle, each Pokemon is part of a duo, meaning that the battle takes place between two teams of two. The number of Pokemon Trainers participating in the battle can be two – in which each Trainer use two Pokemon, possibly three – in which a pair of Trainers each using a single Pokemon face off against a Trainer using two, or four Trainers – with each Trainer using a single Pokemon. That is the essence of double battles." "So... essentially, it's an easier way of doing two on two." Machine said, remembering a few times where he fought against a few Trainers with two Pokemon at his side. He didn't really think it was as technical as Wes made it seem. "Precisely Machine." Wes said as he urged one of them to challenge. "But, since you guys truly haven't seen how hard it is to have every battle a double battle, let's battle to truly exhibit it." Artie nodded and said, "Very well, Wes. I'll challenge you." Machine called back his Charizard as Wes nodded back to Artie, urging everyone else to move to the side. "Alright, Artie," Wes said as he walked to the other side of the battlefield, ready to test his theory out. "We'll both use two Pokemon and whoever expends the health of both Pokemon wins the match. I guarantee that you can catch up quickly, Artie." "You're right." Artie said as he tossed two Poke Ball's up into the air. "I think I already have an idea." His Clefable and Magmar, a new Pokemon in Artie's team, landed on the ground, from the two Poke Ball's. "Whoa!" Machine and Kusa shouted, realizing that Artie had recently caught his Magmar. "Artie has a Magmar?! When did he get that?" "He's had that Magmar for awhile. He usually doesn't use Magmar much because his Clefable is extremely powerful but... together... I've never seen them work together. This should be interesting." Rich said, as Machine and Kusa nodded to him, agreeing with him. "Ah..." Wes said, holding up his arm to his face. A screen popped up above the contraption on his name; known as the Snag Machine, however its name was unknown to the Pokedex Holders. "Clefable and... Magmar. Nice choice, Artie." "Thanks." Artie smiled at him. "Now, what will your choices be?" "I'll show you." Wes said, as he held up his Great and Ultra Ball's containing his two Pokemon. "Come out, you two!" He tossed his two Poke Ball's up into the air, releasing his Espeon and Umbreon. "Awesome!" Artie shouted, excited by his choices. "Both an Espeon and an Umbreon!" ''Nice... ''Rich thought to himself, as the battle between Artie and Wes finally began. Meanwhile, back in Kanto, Hakel was flying through the skies on his Pidgeot, thinking about the previous argument that he had with Machine. As he pondered about how paranoid Machine had been, he sighed, knowing that this would somehow mess with their friendship. No one had been suspicious as Machine had been. It's as if... Machine knew something about Hakel that he didn't even know. It was frustrating, trying to be friends with someone like Machine because he was so investigative sometimes. In fact, when Hakel had first met Machine, Machine didn't even care for Hakel. He wouldn't even trust him at first, despite Hakel trying to be friends with him. Hakel closed his eyes and remembered about the first time Machine and Hakel first became friends... *** It was a rainy day where Machine and Hakel were walking to the Red Star Academy. Machine was walking in front of Hakel with a raincoat over his body, protecting him from the rain. Hakel was wearing the same thing, holding the straps on his backpack that was slung over his shoulder. Machine was doing the same, however, his pace was rather sluggish as he headed toward the door. Hakel sighed upon seeing Machine, knowing that he hated this academy that he went to. He knew nobody here at this Academy even liked him because they all thought he was different, weird, and not normal. Hakel nodded, officially making sure this was the day he was talk to Machine and cheer him up. Hakel didn't many friends either so, he could have another. He started to walk toward Machine as he said, "Hey, Ma-" "Don't talk to me, kid." Machine said, stopping Hakel before he even got close to him. "I'm not that type of guy you want to get mixed up with. I'm... a freak, compared to everyone else here." "A freak?" Hakel asked, a bit confused why he acted so hostile toward everyone else. "What do you mean?" "I'm..." Machine said, as Hakel hoped he would open up. "It's... It's just too hard for anyone here in Kanto to truly understand! And... you're just the same. You just want to become friends with me because you feel sorry for me." "Feel sorry for you? No, I just want to-" "Shutup!" Machine shouted, turning around to Hakel a random flash of lightning lit up the area. "I don't want to be friends with you! Just leave me alone!" As Machine started to head for the door of the Academy, the lightning that flashed in the sky, shoot a bolt of lightning down at Machine, throwing him through the air. Hakel jumped into the air and managed to rescue Machine, despite how their first conversation actually went. "Are you alright?" Hakel asked as Machine stood up, definitely shaken up by the blast of lightning that had almost obliterated him. "Can you walk?" "Yeah..." Machine said, turning away from Hakel, his pride a little hurt by what had happened. "I'm... I'm fine." Hakel smiled at Machine, seeing how he acted, unsure if he actually wanted to talk to him now. As Machine and Hakel started to the Academy again, the blast of lightning grew larger, forming a body on the steps. The lightning was so powerful that it blew away a bunch of steps shaking the campus of the Academy indefinitely. "What is that?!" He asked, completely surprised to see that something extremely large had appeared before them. "Wow..." Hakel said as a large creature colored a dark shade of gray stood up. It glared down on them with red eyes and a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout, caused them to begin to cower in fear. The creatures head was sporting the horn, and it glowed a light blue color, similar to the lightning that just flashed before them. At the base of its neck was a black, stud-like feature, and atop of its shoulders were similar, large features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also had such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed-shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of the beast's arms extenuated into splayed, seemingly webbed, baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of the beast's waist was black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. The knees were black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. It's tail, despite being very menacing, consisted of large, round, conical, and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of its tail. Its tail glowed with light-blue energy, that fueled its body with the electricity it needed. Machine and Hakel looked up at the beast in awe, paralyzed in fear by the stare that the beast was giving them. They felt their bodies freeze in place as the beast stepped forward, making large craters underneath its feet as it walked toward them. "What-What is that thing, kid?" Machine asked, as Hakel shrugged, as they both unknowingly backed themselves into a corner as the creature stepped up to them. "Looks like..." Machine gulped, as he stared in fear at the beast lowering its head to bite theirs off. "...this is it, kid." "I guess so, Machine..." Hakel said as Machine's jumped a bit at the mention of his name. "You know my name?" Machine asked, rather surprised that someone knew his name. "Of course." Hakel answered as the creature lifted them both up off the ground and held them in its hand. "I mean, why wouldn't I? You're in like... three of my classes." Before Machine had a chance to say anything else, the creature brought them close to its mouth and opened it wide, growling ferociously, ready to have them for lunch. However, just as it was about to eat them, for a reason they hadn't established yet, a Pokemon came out of nowhere and smashed its head into the beast's stomach, making it stumbled backward, while also dropping both Hakel and Machine to the ground. When the creature stopped stumbling, it noticed that a Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon were standing before Machine and Hakel, protecting them. Machine and Hakel noticed that the Pokemon standing in front of the Pokemon Trainer was rather small and resembled a Pokemon that they studied in class; Pikachu. The Pokemon Trainer was covered in a black cloak and he was taller than both Machine and Hakel. "Who... are you?" Machine asked, standing up to face the Trainer's back. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer. I've come to help stop this Pokemon from trying to eat you." The Trainer answered, putting two thumbs up to Machine and Hakel. "That's a-" Hakel started to say, however, stopped as he stared back at the creature that had attacked them. "A POKEMON?!" "I haven't even seen one of those before! What is it?" Machine asked to the Trainer. "It's name?" The Trainer asked as both of them nodded. "Well, we only know it as... Zekrom. It's from another region and we're trying to drive it back there. Just sit tight!" Without any further notions, the Pokemon and his Trainer began their assault on the large, black Pokemon in front of them. This Pokemon that the Trainer was using definitely resembled a Pikachu, however, it was a bit shorter than that Pokemon. It was mostly a shade of cream with red accentuation's. The accentuation's of red were apparent on its large ears, cheeks, forepaws, and tail. This could be seen throughout the rain, as another large bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. The Pokemon's short tail had flat plus signs on the end of them, while its red cheeks were circular with plus signs voided in the middle. It also had a small, dot-like nose in the middle of its face. "Plusle!" The Trainer shouted his Pokemon, revealing its name. "Use Thunder now!" The Plusle put its hands together, gaining an enormous amount of electricity between its hands. It then fired a giant bolt of lightning from its hands, throwing Zekrom into the air. Zekrom rebounded and then opened its mouth, sending a ball of blue electricity down at the Trainer's Plusle. "Plusle, dodge that and use Volt Tackle now!" Plusle dashed to the side and dodged the ball of blue electricity, as it raced towards the air, covering itself in a sparkling, ruby-colored electricity. Plusle smashed its body into Zekrom, knocking it back into the ground. However, as soon as Zekrom's body hit the ground, a blast of blue lightning struck its body, throwing Plusle onto the ground and creating debris all over the place. "No!" The Trainer shouted as he realized something bad had happened. Both Machine and Hakel tried to hold their footing as the debris blew in their direction. When the debris disappeared, the Trainer and his Plusle saw that Zekrom had disappeared, leaving the school's outside in a wreck. "Plusle, did you see where it went?" The Trainer asked as Plusle shook its head at him. "Damn! Let's go, Plusle! We have to find where it went!" Plusle nodded to him and hopped on his shoulder, as they both disappeared into the distance. "Wow..." Machine said as he saw that the rain had finally disappeared. It must have been caused by that 'Zekrom' Pokemon or whatever it was. That experience had definitely both of them closer, despite the fact that they didn't do much to help out that Trainer. Machine and Hakel made it a point to become the best of friends from that point and graduate from the Red Star Academy together. *** ''That seemed like so long ago... But, it's true, that's how it happened. Machine and I have been best friends ever since... ''Hakel then thought about how they were almost brothers because their family hadn't been around with them. It was amazing how something so futile as a silly argument about something that obviously wasn't true. Then, as he figured he might as well let all of this go, he felt a buzz in his pocket. It was his Pokenav, that's what he knew was true. Hakel took out his Pokenav and stopped his Pidgeot to read the message that had popped up on the screen. It was from Crystal and it read: ''"Hey, Hakel, it's me, Crys. Yellow gave me your Pokenav number so I could let you know about something. Professor Pine wanted us to let you know that he has something to speak to you about. I believe it's nothing serious but he has appointed Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich to a new region, Orre, north of Johto. Machine has always appointed myself, Blue, Green, and Red to go to Johto to find Gold and Silver. And Yellow is staying in Kanto to deal with the inevitable birth of her baby. Yeah, it's awesome, I know. Anyway... when you get this message, head over to Professor Elm's lab as that's where Professor Pine is right now!" Upon realizing what he needed to do, he shut his Pokenav, shoved it into his pocket, and headed toward New Bark Town in the Johto region. Back in Orre, Wes and Artie began their Double battle against one another. "I'll make the first move, Wes! Clefable use Hyper Beam now! Then, Magmar, follow up with Flame Burst now!" Clefable and Magmar jump adjacent from Espeon and Umbreon, aiming their attacks directly at Wes' Pokemon. A bit confused at how strong Artie started his battle, his Espeon and Umbreon barely had anytime to dodge, getting hit by the aftermath of Artie's attacks. "Looks like Wes is already having trouble with Artie's Pokemon." Rich chuckled, waiting to see what kind of combination Wes could really come up with it. As Espeon and Umbreon landed on the ground, Wes ran over to them and shouted, "Alright, Espeon, Reflect now! Umbreon, wait for my signal to strike!" Magmar and Clefable dashed out of the debris and dust, swiftly bolting toward Wes' two Pokemon. Wes' Espeon focused and held its feet steadily on the ground, creating an orange barrier that completely surrounded Espeon and Umbreon. Clefable and Magmar smashed against it, skidding backwards to Artie. "Umbreon, now! Use Bite!" Umbreon jumped out of the orange barrier that Espeon created and dashed toward Clefable and Magmar. Artie smirked as he shouted, "Magmar, Fire Punch now!" Magmar jumped forward, slamming its fist into Wes' Umbreon, knocking it onto the ground. "Magmar, again! Fire Punch!" Artie's Magmar burst forward, leaving bits of flame trailing behind it as it ran forward. "Umbreon, Faint Attack now!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon dashed forward, as Magmar dashed at it. Umbreon disappeared in a quick flash, reappearing almost instantly behind Magmar. Magmar turned around quick and landed another solid blazing, Fire Punch on Umbreon, knocking it onto the ground. Umbreon stood back up and dodged a few punches from Magmar as Espeon came out of nowhere and slammed Magmar to the ground. "Don't take your eyes off the opponent, Artie!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon dashed at Magmar, as Espeon watched it attack. "I didn't!" Artie shouted as Wes raised an eyebrow at him. "YOU DID!" Wes turned back to Espeon as Artie's Clefable burst out of the ground, giving Wes' Espeon a sharp uppercut to its chin. "Espeon!" Wes shouted as his Pokemon landed in front of him, with the wind knocked out of it. "Magmar, Inferno now!" Artie shouted, as Wes quickly turned to see his Umbreon blown by Artie's Magmar. His Magmar dashed at Umbreon as it rolled backward, unleashing a devastating fist of flame onto Umbreon, defeating it once and for all. "Umbreon!" Wes shouted as his Umbreon landed on the ground in front of him, defeated. Wes turned to his Espeon, whom had stood back up, ready to face off Artie's Magmar and Clefable. "Espeon, Morning Sun now!" Espeon looked up into the sky, absorbing as much light as it could from the skies to heal itself, just in time to dodge another Fire Punch from Magmar. "Excellent!" "There's no way you can win now!" Artie shouted as Wes glared at him, getting serious. "I can still try! Espeon, Confusion!" Wes shouted as Magmar and Clefable were already on Espeon, ready to strike it down. "Magmar, Fire Blast! Clefable, Incinerate!" Artie shouted, as both of his Pokemon unleashed two giant streams of flame at Espeon, creating a vicious explosion onto Espeon, defeating it instantly. When both attacks made contact, they broke directly past Espeon's Reflect, scorching its entire body in a flurry of engulfing flames. Wes was sent flying backward through the air, however, was caught by Machine's Charizard. Machine, Kusa, and Rich stood there unphased, as the flames completely incinerated the rest of Espeon's HP, proving that Artie truly earned his spot as a Pokedex Holder. Machine's Charizard set Wes on the ground, as Wes immediately thanked Machine and ran over to his Espeon, sliding over to it to see that it had truly been defeated. Magmar and Clefable stood towering over Wes and his fainted Espeon, as he could feel the energy emanate from each of Artie's Pokemon until the moment he called them back to him. Wes stood up and called back his Espeon, smiling as he said, "Damn... Artie, you're amazing." Artie shook Wes' hand as he said, "You're not too bad yourself, Wes. A little shaky on the teamwork but... overall, you're pretty awesome." Wes shook Artie's hand and said, "Pretty awesome? Hell no, I got my ass handed to me. Your Pokemon are extremely powerful, Artie." Artie chuckled and said, "Well... To tell you the truth... I didn't need to beat you as bad as I did." "Yes you did, Artie." Machine said, walking up to the both of them. Kusa and Rich followed, agreeing with Machine. "It was good what you did. It showed Wes why his request can not be fulfilled yet." "My request to become a Pokemon Trainer you mean?" Wes asked, as he turned to Machine. "Precisely, Wes. By going as hard as he did on you, it showed that becoming a Pokedex Holder isn't just something that you can go around and say that you are. You can't just become a Pokedex Holder over night." Machine responded to Wes. "Machine's right, Wes." Kusa said, agreeing with him. "Sure, we were chosen in about a second however... we earned that position. We traveled all throughout Kanto to become what we are now. We're traveling throughout Johto and Orre at the moment to see what people like you can do." "Wes, the fact of the matter is," Rich said, adding something as well. "You're just not ready to become a Pokedex Holder, yet. You'll need some training. Especially in your battle coordination skills. Your skills in this Double Battle were very uncoordinated and they didn't really show much, if any, of your skill whatsoever." "Wait a second..." Wes said, rubbing his chin. "Are you saying that you guys knew about Double Battles all along?" Machine chuckled and said, "Well... we certainly knew more than we were letting on." "Yeah," Rich laughed nervously. "Sorry for lying to you, Wes. We just needed to see if you could truly 'school' us in this way of Pokemon battling." "But..." Artie said, chiming in. "We didn't know EVERYTHING that you were telling us. Like, that thing you said about EVERY battle being a Double Battle here... That's one thing we didn't expect when we arrived here." "But let's digress...." Machine said, walking past everyone else. "We all know that Wes has potential. And we could clearly see that he has strength and love for his Pokemon. So, beside his double battling quota, Wes is a very promising, possible addition to the Pokedex Holders." "So..." Wes said, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I still have a chance to become a Pokedex Holder?" "Of course!" Kusa said, smiling at him. The other three Pokedex Holders did the same, nodding to him. "What do you think we should do with him guys?" "Well..." Rich said as he turned to Wes. "Wes, how would you like to travel with us throughout the Orre region?" "Really?" Wes asked, sounding a bit like a hopeful school child. "That would be unbelievable!" "Alright, it's settled then." Artie said, as Machine and Kusa nodded, giving their approval. "Wes will join us on our adventure throughout Orre!" "Alright!" Wes said coolly, however, inside, he was happier than he made it out to be. "Wow!" A young boy shouted as they all turned and saw a dark-skinned boy about Wes' age run up to them. "Are you the famous Pokemon Trainers that I heard about on the news recently?" They all looked at this strange boy with a surprised look on their faces, paying attention to awkwardly colored pink hair, spiked on the top of his head. "You don't even have to tell me! I can see it in your eyes. You must be part of the Pokedex Holders!" "Uh..." Machine said, confused as to what was going on. "Okay, you know who we are, obviously, but... who the hell are you?" "My name?" The young boy with the pink hair asked to them. "My name's Willie. I watched the battle you guys just had and I knew from the moment, I saw you, you would be the famous Pokedex Holders. You guys are stronger than they led on in the ONBS News. You did a real number on that guy," Willie pointed to Wes as Wes glared at the pink haired fellow. "Hey, why don't you guys head over to Phenac City? It's just west of here and considering the fact that you guys are new here, it'll be a great place to visit. In fact..." Willie said as he held out his hand, giving them a flat plate that was glowing a dim green color. "Here, take this. This will probably help you on your journey throughout Orre." "What's this?" Kusa asked, as she took the gray colored, green glowing flat plate and handed it to Machine. "It's a Regional Map. It'll show you all the areas, towns, and whatever else you need to know about. It's very helpful to have in Orre." Wes said, walking over to his motorcycle that was still parked in front of the Outskirt Stand. Willie nodded and said, "That guy is right. But yeah, just follow the map from the Outskirt Stand – which is here – and head over to Phenac City. You may find some interesting Pokemon Trainers there." The four Pokedex Holders skimmed over the map and smiled, happy to have someone Willie there to help them out. Machine shook Willie's hand and then said, "Uh, well, thanks, Willie. We'll be sure to remember this. Thanks so much." Willie shook Machine's hand and then said, "No problem guys. Have a safe trip on your journey!" Machine waved back to Willie as he headed over to Outskirt Stand, walking towards it slowly. Wes looked over to Willie and thought, ''There's no way this is that easy... Team Snagem has to be behind this shit... I didn't trust that bastard for a second. ''Wes hopped onto his motorcycle and urged for Kusa to hop on it with him. Machine figured it would be best for Kusa to ride with Wes while Artie and Rich ride with him to Phenac City. Machine, Artie, and Rich hopped on Charizard's back while Wes and Kusa hopped on his motorcycle and programmed Orre's map into their Pokenav's. Wes took the map and programmed it into the contraption on his arm, to the name of which he only knows. Wes then started up his motorcycle and zoomed into the distance. Machine's Charizard flew after it, keeping up with him indefinitely. Then, just as they left, Machine and Wes looked back to see that Willie was contacting someone on what looked like a cell phone. They both glared at the boy and thought to themselves, ''I knew it... ''The two groups of Pokemon Trainers flew off into the distance, headed straight for Phenac City, to the west. Willie waited for the two groups to completely fade into the distance as he said, "Yes... They are heading there now. Have I done well sir?" "Yes... Willie, you have done an excellent job." A deep voice said back to him. "You have done yourself well. Now... please head back to base for your reward." The person on the other hand hung up with Willie, breaking communication with him quickly. "Master Gonzap..." A grunt walked behind him, just as he set the cell phone had on his hand on the table next to him. "Is everything going according to plan?" Gonzap, leader of Team Snagem, turned around the grunt that was talking to him, smling menacingly as he said, "Yes. Wes... YOU will soon pay for betraying us!" Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters